His master, Her slave
by death1500
Summary: When a vampire bites a werewolf it becomes it's slave. Aaron is a werewolf living and going to school with his immortal enemies and they aren't to happy with him being at their school. He is one of the few werewolves still around so he is staying with his old friend Clair and her family. Her friends make her bite Aaron and now he has become her slave. Read and Review...
1. getting her new slave

Vampires are said to be demons and creatures that God should have never made… I am Aaron I live with a family of vampires since my own family died. I and my friend Clair were childhood friends and I made a promise I would marry her. But as time went on we stop talking despite living together that is. I was told I am the last of my kind a werewolf, and I go to a school of vampires established by vampires. It was amazing that they would accept me into the place.

"Class sit down now I don't want to hear your annoying ass voices!" the teacher yelled at us with a pissed tone. He was a young vampire that had very short hair and glasses with moles around his face and wore a regular teacher uniform. He looked at Aaron and yelled at him saying "Sit you stupid mutt." People at the school were never to kind towards Aaron since he is a werewolf. "Yes sir!" Aaron sat down next to a window and stared outside. He was a normal high-school student well besides being the only werewolf in a vampire school and that there was no humans around. The teacher looked around and taught his lesson and Aaron took down the necessary notes that he needed and left as soon as the bell rung. He only had one friend and his name was Evan and he was nice and like all vampires he was another player but loved girls and stayed with them for a while then dumped them harshly not really good but better then what Aaron can get most of the time he just goes to the dance with his friend Ashley despite her beautiful she had a nasty temper. Aaron was talking to him when suddenly he stopped. Aaron was confused and looked back. He saw the most beautiful girl in the school and his very own childhood friend Clair. She was a year younger than him but he still had the biggest crush on her. "HI CLAIR MAY I CARRY YOUR BOOKS" one of the boys shouted and then a huge racquet erupted from the students but Aaron just stood there then walked away unknowingly Clair was trying to get to his attention. "Aaron wait up" Evan ran towards him "dude you just walked out on the most fucking hot women on the planet! What the hell is wrong with you?" "Nothing I just don't want to get scraps from lunch again." He pressed on and was followed by his friend.

It was finally lunch time and he and his friend are sitting eating and as normal for his player friend that he talked about Clair. "Dude I wish she just fucking sit here and let my bang the shit out of her." That statement just made Aaron want to put a stake through his heart. "Yeah whatever just keep on dreaming on that." Aaron looked back and saw Clair walking towards him. "Hey… Aaron" she was looking at her. He then gasped and waited for a moment then responded. "Hey kitty." Aaron looked at her. She had a clear blush from the comment. That was her old name that Aaron would say from her obsession with cats. "Shut up" she murmured with a smile then spoke "I am going to have a little sleep over so when we get home help me prepare ok?" Aaron looked at her and said ok. She told them that she would be right back and went to get a meal from the lunch line. Aaron looked at her dark red long hair that went down to her waist and her side scene hair and red and black hair that was smooth and beautiful. "What the hell was she talking about Aaron!? You better start talking or else I will kick your ass!" Evan yelled at him. Aaron had a blank expression and started to speak. "I am her ex best friend and me and she used to play every day as a kid but my family was killed and her family adopted me. Since I starting living with them I told them I was a werewolf and she stop talking to me and what's worse is that they were force to send me to an all vampire school since most werewolves have been slain. Any way we still talk some times but that about it I kind of miss the old days." He looked at his friend that wasn't even talking then he spoke something which Aaron didn't catch. "Can you say that again?" he said to his friend which in turn turned up is voice saying. "I can't believe you didn't tap that fucking fine ass!"

"Turn down your voice idiot and anyway we never were like that… I wish though." Aaron looked down and heard Clair walk near him which made him jump. "Hey there Kitty how have you been?" Aaron said to her which made her blush completely from embarrassment of the name. "Don't call me that I am a proud vampire from one of the three most powerful families of vampires there for you must respect me and not compare me to some animal I may be fond of." She stated proudly and Aaron laughed at her which in return getting his face slammed with her foot in his face. "OUCH!" He shouted and held his face in pain. "Shut up puppy!" she looked to the left then walked off. "Don't be late for class." After that she left and Aaron looked at her and got up and ran to class.

After school

Aaron was at his house cleaning with Clair when they heard the doorbell ring so she decided to go answer as Aaron had to clean. "Aaron fix up the room please I will be back." She ran downstairs from the giant house she owned and answered the door 10 girls. "HEY GIRLS" she screamed and they hugged her and squealed "So where did your parents go for the weekend!?" one of them said which her name was Cassie. The other was her sister which her name was Sammie, then there was Lacy with her cousin Lisa. There was the rest of the six whose names where Abby who was a white like most of the girls. May was the next she was seventeen unlike the others who were a year or two younger than her. Her sister was Angel who was fourteen and the youngest. The others were Christine, Lynda, and Joy.

"Oh my God girl you are so beautiful whoever gets with you babe is a lucky ass man!" Angel yelled. "Yes I know… but too bad that boy isn't one of us." She whispered the last part to her herself. "Come inside let's have some fun girls." She smiled at them and guided them to her room. "I think Aaron is still cleaning." Clair said. "Eww that smelly mutt lives with you?" Says May in a disgusted tone. "Well yes and don't call him a mutt got that." She said a little anger from in the voice of her but then she stopped to look at her room which was perfect and beautiful but she found Aaron collapsed on her bed. She walked up to him and Angel popped up behind her which made her jumped but heard her whisper something she hadn't thought of since she and Aaron were little kids. "Bite him and suck him dry from his blood." She told Clair in a sexual voice. Clair blushed deeply and looked at Aaron as his neck was showing. She felt hot but snapped out of it then woke Aaron up and asked to make food for them. He woke up and walked to the kitchen. "Damn girls" he turned on the TV and started to make dinner and snacks for the girls.

After several hours they wanted more food so Aaron made them more food then returned to find them playing truth or dare which Aaron wanted to hear their conversation. One of the vampire girls smelled him and grabbed him by the ear and pushed him down onto the floor in the circle of them. "Look what I found a little puppy for us." She winked at him and sat down near Clair. "_What the hell, how did I end up here with them oh yeah I was being a dumbass and forgot they can sense me._" He shook his head and scooted to the corner as the girls look at him evilly. "Angel spin the bottle." She bent over and spun the bottle which landed on Clair and made her all sweating from the smirks she was getting from her friends.

"Well Clair truth or dare?" May looked at her and licked her fangs. "Dare of course." She replied feeling energetic about something. "Ok how about you suck Aaron dry." May said smirking at her. Clair blushed since she never sucked someone's blood nor a werewolf blood since it was crazy rare to find one. "What no I can't!" Clair said shocked at what she just heard. "Do it!" they all yelled. "OK DON'T ATTACK ME!" Clair stood up and walked towards Aaron. "Um Clair what are you doing? Stop it now." Aaron backed up and hit the wall and had nowhere to run. She bent down and tangled their legs together and held onto his shoulders. "Sorry my emo slave." She said with clear lust in her voice. Blushing deeply Aaron felt her lust and breath on his neck. "Please what's gotten into you girls? Why are you do-"Aaron stopped and gasp. She had sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood and fast because the blood of a werewolf to these vampires was the like the most amazing blood to drink. She grabbed Aaron's hair and pulled it back and started to moan from the taste of the blood. Aaron was blushing deeply and grabbed her head and forcing her teeth down inside his neck more and started to moan from pleasure of having his blood sucked and neck licked clean of it. "Don't stop I still am regenerating blood please more." He whispered in her ear and groped her ass with his other hand. He earned moans from her and she stopped sucking his blood and let it run down his body. "Why did you stop?" he asked her disappointed in that. He looked behind her and saw the rest of the girls looking at them hungry for his blood.

"Oh shit are you guys ok?" He slowly untangled his legs from Clair and stood up and saw the blood on his chest then the next he notices he got tackle by all of the girl and having them lick the blood right off him and to the two holes he had on his neck although strangely enough rather than having his neck actually bit by them. "GET OFF!" he shouted out loud. Why were they acting like this in the first place was there some perfume that they bought that makes vampires horny. The shout stop them and woke them up from their trance. "Aaron… did I just bite you? She said worried. "Yeah you did… is it bad?" She looked at him and said something that shocked him. "If a vampire bites a werewolf they are bonded together for their whole lives and till death. The werewolf also becomes the vampire's slave." Aaron was shocked but said "What if I don't want to be a slave."

"You can't break free from it Aaron that's just it I learned that from the biology class we have together. You should know this!" "Oh right!" he flinched at her shouting. "Hey Clair we are all tired Joy and Christine are looking dead as ever." Angel said "Yeah she is right I am" Christine looked at Clair then fell on her bed. "Well yeah lets all go to bed." Aaron looked at Angel and told her which room she was staying in since the mansion was big. "Hey Aaron… sleep with me." Clair looked at him and he just gave her a wide grin and said ok. He looked to the left and saw the rest of the girls asleep most likely from having the blood of a werewolf.

The two fell asleep, Clair being on top of Aaron and cuddled him tightly. "Good night Kitty" He looked up to the ceiling saying to himself. "_Mom and Dad if you are watching then I hope you know I'm in one hell of a screwed up world but I love it here, good night_." Then he fell asleep with Clair and thought about his day and realized he forgot to do an assignment he needed for the next week and that today was Friday.

**This is my third fan-fiction and I love werewolves and vampires to I decided to make a vampirexwerewolf fanfic with more killing and death in the story. I hope you like it and this is my story and idea not anyone else's. Grr. Review if you enjoyed this crazy crappy non understanding chapter… I will improve believe me!**


	2. Protecting his master

The morning was so painful to get up for Aaron, just from the drag it has on someone's eyes and another thing was the bite in his neck from Clair.

"Hey Clair are you awake…" He was caught off guard by to teeth inserted into his neck again and caused him to whimper slightly but he had noticed something different the bite was less painful and more… better. "Clair what are you doing?" He had trouble holding back a moan from the bite. For a odd reason it was so much pleasure being sucked by a vampire. The teeth had been pulled out and Aaron gasped and blushed deeply. "Sorry it's just I love the taste of your blood Aaron!" "It's fine if you like my blood it is fine. But I need to ask you am I really your slave, Clair?" She looked at him and nodded which made Aaron skip a beat in his heart. "Oh I see well at least it's with you and not some other vampire." He smiled and blushed as did she from the comment she last heard. "So my emo slave make me food." Aaron looked at her with a blank face and bumped her head with his first lightly. "I am not emo… or that emo." Aaron pouted with a face that made Clair squeal. "Well you're my slave now." She looked at him and he rose up sitting on the bed and he looked at her. "And you are my master." They looked at each other with blushes then realized they slept next to each other. "Oh crap I forgot I sorry master!" He ran off to his room. "It's… Ok?" Clair stared at the door. "Well I will say this, his blood and body is pretty damn nice." She heard her friend get up and yawned. "HEY WHERE IS THAT DAMN PUPPY I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" Her friend looked at Clair and she asked "Did we really have some of the werewolf blood from him last night?" Clair nodded. "Oh my God my dad told me to never ever drink werewolf blood because it is additive!" Clair watched her friend freak out and laughed at her stupidity. "Oh Angel you are so funny. OH SHIT I FORGOT!"

Aaron walked into his room and got his clothes then headed to his shower. "That was a painful night… but I loved it a lot. He looked for towels then turned the water on. He stripped from his clothes then he heard noises and crashes. "Damn it she is going to make a mess which I'm going to have to clean…" He groaned and took his shower.

**In the Living room with Clair and her friends.**

"Um Clair what exactly are we looking for and in your living room?" Clair was zipping through the place and said "For a jacket that I bought and I needed to return it for my 400 dollars!" All the girls mouths dropped. "Why the hell did you buy such a sweater anyway?" "Well it looked nice and I had the money so I just bought it simple answer. Oh here it is, now come on we got to go return it really fast and we can just go get something to eat." They all followed her and went to the store while Aaron took his shower and got out then realized they left. Lucky for him they wrote a note saying _"Dear mutt we are going to return Clair's jacket so stay put and be a good boy, don't mess the place up or anything got it and clean up the mess that your master has made and we will buy you a treat."_ "Damn vampires." Aaron scoffed at the note and went to the kitchen. "Let's see eggs, eggs, eggs. YUM" Aaron got the eggs and started to make them then seasoned them to his liking. Despite being 16 he knew how to cook as a 4 star restaurant owner. Eggs where mostly his favorite dish in the morning that and French toast. Aaron ate the eggs and cleaned up the mess that his master had made. "Damn it Clair she needs to keep track of her clothes." Aaron finally finished then fell asleep on the couch watching TV of "Lost tapes."

Finally after a hour Clair returned home and her friends left home so it was now just her slave and her. "What a cutie sleeping like a wolf." She bent down and bit his neck and sucked his blood for the third time and she loved it more than anything in the world. "Clair?" Aaron woke up and Clair immediately stop sucking his blood and answered "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" "All I did was called your name because I felt you biting me and you can do it again if you are feeling hungry…" She looked at him and just quickly bit him and sucked his blood and hold on his chest. He grabbed her head and sunk in her teeth more. His blush emerged and quickly deepened as did hers and she finished. "Did you like it you know the blood?" Clair looked at him and nodded. The two then started to watch the shows that were on and talked and laughed and finally the weekend ended and it was time for school. School was on Aaron's most hated list because of the fact he only has one friend and everyone hates him as much he hates them.

"Aaron wake up it's time for school" Clair looked at Aaron and punched his gut. "OUCH!" Aaron looked at her and pouted but something was different. Something that happens to Aaron every once in a while his wolf tail and ears popped out of his head and lower back. She looked at him and blushed at how cute he looked with his werewolf ears on. "Aaron your ears and tail are back" she said trying to suppress her laughter and blush. "What? Huh?" He got up and went to the restroom and saw what happened to him. "Ah crap. I can't go to school like this Clair I'm just going to stay home and relax until my tail and ears go down. He turned back and received a knee in the stomach. He coughed and held his stomach. "Ok so I am going today after all I guess." Clair nodded and told him to stand up and then she sucked his blood. "For some reason I love it when you do this Kitty." Clair looked at him and smiled "Me too."

The two of them went to the school and Clair was earned with hugs and "I love you" calls from boys in the hall and notes stating their undying love to the beautiful vampire. Aaron wasn't so happy to be at school especially with his little problem and it pissed him off how people were all over his master. Aaron went to class and took his seat and Clair arrived in his class. "Hey can I sit here, Aaron?" Aaron looked at her and was shocked "I guess but people will think something is up with you because we haven't talked in so long." She looked at him and sat down then the teacher had begun his lesson. "Today class we are studying what would happen if a vampire bites a werewolf." The teacher announced and Aaron along with Clair both had shocked expressions and hints of blushed faces. "What are the odds" Aaron said quietly while Clair said nothing. "The werewolf are said to be our enemies and people would say some of them would be the vampires guards depending on which family and clan they belonged too. The vampire must bite the werewolf and the wolf will become her eternal slave." Aaron was playing with his pencil worried until he raised his hand. "Hey teach what would happened to the wolf would he undergo any type of change with him or her?" The teacher looked at Aaron and so did the class. "What do I have something on my head?" He looked back at Evan and Evan looked at him. No one had seen his ears since the room was darkened. "Aaron your ears are sticking out and everyone just saw that…" Aaron felt his head and he had his ears still which were black furry ears. "Damn it." He said silently. The teacher cleared his throat and said "The changes will be aggression towards anyone trying get close to his or her master if they are strangers and have an intention to do anything towards the master. The master would be very protective of his or her slave and would comfort him or her like they would be as a married couple. Why would you want to know?" Aaron started to sweat a little and he made up an excuse he hoped they by "Well I would obviously be interested in this subject since I am a werewolf and what if this ever happens to me?" The teacher bought the excuse but said something that disturbed Aaron and Clair. "The government banned any werewolf getting his blood drunk or vampire becoming its master."

"What would be the punishment?" Clair asked quickly. "Well this is a first you should know you are my top student Clair but the punishment would be the vampire's fangs ripped off and the werewolf under arrest." The teacher looked at Clair again and licked his lips. Aaron saw it and his eyes turned red with a low growl under his breath that only Clair heard. She quickly eased his by holding his hand behind his chair. Aaron felt her hand and blushed at what she did; she had never done something like that when they were kids. Aaron realized that it was one of the symptoms of being her slave. "Well is that all questions? Well then thank God, class is dismissed talk among yourselves." The teacher sat down and started to type on his computer.

Aaron got up and ran out of the class saying he had to pee. One of the boys from the class decided to get up and sit in his seat and Clair looked at the man. He had piercings on his tongue and lip with some on his ears. "Hey Clair so why did you sit next to this fucking loser rather then come sit next to me and I could have done something to make you moan and beg for me while the teacher taught. He wouldn't have seen." He said in a sexual tone and people were still talking among themselves and some sleeping so none heard what this guy said. "Piss off Luke I don't sit next to perverts." She got up and walked to the door then exited the class and Luke decided to follow her. He then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall saying "You bite that little piece of shit didn't you?" Clair started to struggle and she kneed him in his nuts then ran. "Stupid Clair I know you want to have me drill you." He said then ran after her with as much speed as he can then did the same thing only this time he had his hand on her neck. He pushed her to the lockers and stared at her. He licked her neck and told her they were going to have the best time in the world.

Aaron was at his locker and changed into jeans that were black and blue with a black and red shirt. He then took a hooded sweater since it was cold in the school. He left and pulled the hood over his head and plug in his headphones and played "The Other Side" by Pendulum. He walked to the outside and sat on a bench and looked up into the sky. "_So mom, dad did you hear I am Clair's slave… I don't really know what's going to happen but I am going to try to make sure she is safe."_ He thought about his parents but he never really knew them. After a couple of minutes he decided to go back but saw Clair pinned on one of the lockers by Luke. His eyes glowed red and his teeth grew then a black aura surrounded Aaron. His body soon was engulfed in the darkness and it formed into a wolf only that he was standing up on two legs. His clothes weren't torn but were engulfed like he was. Aaron released the black mist away and he took his form of the black werewolf. "Get away from her now!" He roared but low enough to where he didn't make people come out to check what happened. "What did you say you stupid?" Luke stopped talking as he saw what he imagined in his dream. "Your true form… YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" Aaron growled and stepped closer and Luke started to tremble which caused Clair to fall and she ran to Aaron and hugged his wolf body. "Aaron you big dummy I was scared he was going to try and rape me." Aaron looked at her and thought of that sweet innocent girl hugging him was the same one who kicked him yell and argue with him and now here she was holding him tightly from the thought of being raped by that ugly bastard. "Stay here, master I will take care of him." Clair did what her slave told her and Aaron got ready for a battle with the vampire.

"Bring it you stupid wolf! After you're gone nothing is going to keep me away from that sweet ass!" "BASTARD!" Aaron yelled and charged at Luke and he too did the same. Aaron swung his claw at him and hit the lockers and Luke jumped out of the way and landed on the wall and jumped again then kicked Aaron in the face then got caught by Aaron's hand and launched Luke straight to the ground and Aaron stomped on his head. Luke looked up and saw his enemy's eyes that were red and the next thing he knew he was slashed by Aaron's claws. Aaron jumped away and heard Luke screaming in pain. "Like it? I hope you did because I am going to give you way more!" Aaron started kicking punching and slashing Luke five more times and stopped.

Clair watched how Aaron fought and saw the blood from Luke fly and smeared on the walls. "Aaron stop please!" Aaron looked back at her and walked to her. "Aaron please don't…" He was surprised to see him changed back into his human form and hugging her with her head against his chest. "Aaron…" She was cut off with Aaron saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you like that I didn't mean to lose control." Clair held onto Aaron. "I am just glad I have my slave back." "And I am glad to have you too, master" Aaron turned around and saw Luke limping away. "What do you think is going to happen?" "I don't know Clair… but let's leave school is about to end anyways." "Ok… Aaron you still have your tail sticking out of you and your ears." "OH CRAP I FORGOT" She shouted and looked around to make sure no one was wondering around in the halls. "Hey you know what's good about being the black werewolf?" "No what's so 'good' about it? And I wonder why you are the opposite skin color than you werewolf form?" Aaron looked at her "That I get to have my clothes on after I turn full werewolf. And I don't know why I guess that's how all werewolves are they must change into the opposite color of their skin." She laughed at him and the two walked off. "_Well mom and dad I finally beat the crap out of one of the vampire scum that mocked me… now all that is left is the rest of the damn place!" _

In the entry way off the school Luke limped away and turned to see a man standing there. "What do you want you nigger." The man looked at him and said "That's not very nice to comment on people's skin color you little cracker" then the man kicked Luke in the face and knocked him out. "Aaron you grew up since the last time I saw you I hope you are ready for what is ahead..." the man turned and walked away whistling. He turned one more time looked at the school before he turned into a silver haired werewolf and stood up and howled then ran on two legs and jumped from tree to tree.

**Ok I am working on three fanifictions and I am doing school it is hard a little for my puny head but I will try to get the stories written down. I am mostly focusing on my first story pokémon mystery dungeon then my elder scrolls and finally this little confusing story that was meant for a one-shot thing. But I said lets make it a multi chapter! So review if you like it and give me OC characters I can use please. P.s I hope no one is mad at Luke I just chose that name out of no where. I am not racist i just use people personalities from people I know and have met.**


	3. I love her, I love him

His master, Her slave: Chapter 3

**This is the last post for a while because I gotta focus on school and the two other fan fiction I have and please if you would like check them out since they are original stories I think you would like them like this. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Aaron and Clair were walking to their house and Clair got tired. "Aaron carry me please" she asked and caused Aaron to turn with a deep blush. "Yeah just get on me, master." He bent down for her and she climbed on him. "Ok, slave boy." She said and bit his neck and sucked his blood. "Clair how am I supposed to go with you" Aaron started to moan and kneeled on one leg. "Damn it please, master." She stopped with her cheeks red. "You love me being your master and slave thing really nicely." She fell asleep on his back after the meal. "Damn it she makes that so pleasurable… wait what did I just say? I am going insane I am a vampire's slave." Aaron continued to walk until they got their house which to his surprise Evan was there waiting with Christine. "Aaron you got explaining to do." Christine looked down and apologized "I'm sorry Aaron I told him everything."

Aaron walked in with his friend and Christine while his master Clair was still asleep on his back so he placed her on the couch gently. "Ok so what do you want to know?" Evan looked at him and spoke. "What the fuck dude I thought I was your friend… that means you can share anything with me especially something this big." Aaron was shocked he expected something with a kick to the stomach and Christine laughing at him but they weren't it was different. "I-I am sorry. You are right I shouldn't have kept it away from you but on the bright side it has only been about two to three days that I have been her slave." "But I am going to say this… you bastard you are the slave of the hottest girl alive! I bet she already gave you the best kind of punishment in bed you fucking lucky bastard I need to get laid now!" "Dude we didn't have sex and we haven't even kissed." Aaron looked a little down at how they never did that. Aaron blushed how he wanted to kiss Clair. "Aaron do you have a plan on what to do if someone finds out what you two have done then you will get killed or taken away while they do whatever they do to Clair like the teacher said, 'They will rip off the fangs of the vampires' that is scary for us our fangs are what keeps us alive." "I know but I won't get caught and if we do then I will fight to the death with those bastards." He growled at the thought of Clair getting taking away. "Well mutt just please take care of my little baby sister." "She isn't your biological sister but ok yeah I will take care of her no matter what." Christine looked at Aaron and smiled "Thanks mutt… I mean, Aaron"

Aaron looked at Clair and she moved around and shook her body. Aaron sighed and picked up her head and placed it on his lap and kissed her forehead. Christine and Evan where in the kitchen making food for them and went out to get some blood from a hospital. "Clair wake up. Come on it is time to rise and take a shower." She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She asked. Aaron smiled "Your home and Evan and Christine went to fetch blood and whatever." "Anyway you can have my blood I know you must be hungry from that little nap." She looked at him with a smile "Thank you, little emo slave." She grabbed Aaron and held onto his shoulders and bit his neck then sucked his blood. Aaron wrapped his arms around her body then held her head. "You can keep on going till your full." She moaned signaling yes. She kept going and pulled his hair and sunked her teeth inside him deeper which made him gasp loudly and blush deeply. "Clair why are you doing that harder than usual." He gasped for air and his blush continued to deepen and she blushed to. She licked his neck as she sucked the blood and pulled away and let the blood fall out of him. "Clair just lick the blood off." He looked at her and her eyes were extremely filled were lust. "Clair what are you doing!?" She grabbed him and said "Shut the hell up and let me do this!" She grabbed him and pushed him on the couch and sat on his lap. "Clair stop it please." Aaron thought about how his blood and Christine's perfume made her horny again. "Shit I wonder what's going to happen to Evan!" Clair grabbed his black hair and got closer to his head. Both their faces were really red and Aaron drew closer to her and finally their lips touched. After all the years they hardly ever talk but each time they did their love grew stronger and stronger. They kept kissing and Clair intertwined their fingers together and Aaron held her. They broke the kiss for a breath of air and Aaron looked at her. Her beautiful black and red & black hair and how it stretches onto her lower shoulder blades and swerved to the side of her head. She was staring into his eyes then examined his face and hair how it was pitch black hair was long and covered his eyes on both sides like a normal long haired boy.

"Did we just… kiss, Aaron?" He looked at her as her little takeover of her horny side. "Yeah we did and I well I… here I can just show you again." He grabbed her and kissed her again with such passion. "Aaron!" She tried to say as she kissed him. She pushed him away and looked down. "Did I do something wrong?" "NO NO YOU DIDN'T AARON! It is just that my parents could return and even Evan, and Christine. If they catch us then well you are a werewolf and I am a vampire we can't be doing do it with the risk of being caught. Not only that we are master and slave we just can't no matter how much I love you." The last three words echoed in his head. "I love you too Clair… I always had ever since we were little and I promised that I would marry you I meant it and I will keep my promise. Clair look I will take you to the alter and we will be married just like I said when we were younger, and we can have everything we ever dreamed of when we played house as little kids." Clair looked at him and realized that she and he loved each other since the first day they met. They looked at each other and smiled he a werewolf and she a vampire… master and slave that had falling into deep love. "Clair let's just keep this a secret… our little secret." He put a hand on her cheek then smiled and told her "Let's eat now I am hungry after having my blood sucked." She looked at him and held him down. "Clair what is it?" she looked at him and "You did just steal my first kiss so as punishment you have to make me food and set up the house for my parent's return and turn on the shower." Clair was giving orders around again then Aaron spoke of their previous topic. "Clair I know we love each other and it's probably because of the fact our bond of being slave and master made us that much closer is the reason why we confessed and not only that but it forced our true feelings to come out and I am glad you're my master." She looked at him surprised and gave him another order. "Kiss me… my emo slave lover." He blushed and so did she "I am not that emo but I am your slave and lover." They locked lips once more and heard they door come open.

"YO WE ARE BACK YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WITH OUR FOOD" Evan yelled which made Aaron and Clair jumped up in shock and land near Aaron so they two were away and she wasn't on top to cause suspicion. "Don't do please you nearly made me go into full wolf form. "Hey Aaron your ears are still out."Christine said in the background. He looked up "OH CRAP I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LOOK AT MY EARS AND TAIL DAMN IT I FORGOT THEY ARE OUT FOR THE WEEK! I TOTALLY FOR GOT TOO OH SHIT!" he fused over his ears sticking out and Clair laughed.

Clair looked at Aaron and he turned around looking at her confused. "Do the chores… now." Aaron looked at her and ran around doing all she asked. When he finished all that was left was the shower/bath. By this pint Evan and Christine left to their homes and the sun settled.

Aaron turned on the shower to warm and perfect for Clair, stopped it and paused. He thought about earlier and put his hand on his mouth and only one thought came in and out of his mind. "I kissed Clair! I kissed my master!" he shouted to himself in shock. "This isn't how master and slave should act. What the hell!" Clair came in the bathroom with her bra and panties on. "CLAIR I WAS STILL IN HERE I WAS JUST FINISHING UP… I WILL LEAVE!" he shouted and he looked at her face and saw she was red as a baby tomato ass cheek. "Get out…" she said in a low tone. "What I didn't hear?" "GET OUT DAMN IT" She shouted loud and he obeyed his master and ran out blushing deeply. But before he left he looked at her and said one thing to really piss her off. "I see you like stripe panties?" She blushed so deeply and threw a toilet top at him. "OUCH!" Aaron yelled out loud in pain and ran out. He ran out of the bathroom and closed it. "Oh my God she… she really is the most beautiful girl ever!" Aaron leaned on the wall. "This is crazy a slave can't love his master he just can't what the hell is going on why do I feel this way about her!" He thought about it and soon realized it was 6 minutes he been there leaning on the wall.

Clair was taking the shower and washing her body and thought of Aaron and how she was feeling something about Aaron no other boy made her feel. "He and I had not talked since we were little yet I felt the same way about him since we were little kids… I promise to be your wife someday." She repeated her past promise out loud and smiled and held her hands to her breast. She realized she was in the shower a little too long and finished up and got out and took a towel. She started to wrap the towel around her and opened the door and had a little surprise.

Aaron stopped leaning on the wall and decided to walk to his room and then the door to the bathroom opened and he was greeted with Clair running into him. "Clair what why is your TOWEL IS SLIPPING OFF" Aaron tried to quickly wrap it around her but accidently pulled it off. "Clair I didn't mean to I swear I didn't mean too!" She blushed and so did he and stared at each other. "Slave… what the hell is wrong with you… you damn stupid perverted dog!" She shouted at him and he got scared then she stared to shiver. "Clair you're… you're freezing." He tried to hug her to keep her warm then she pushed him back. "No you pervert you are just like the rest all you want is my body." "Shut up, Clair." He looked at her and said it in a dark tone that freaked her out. Then he grabbed her and held her tightly and started to warm her up. "Don't worry I don't want your body. You are much better than that and you are perfect with that." She smiled and he did too then he looked down and saw her naked body. His blushed deepened to the redness of his eyes in final wolf form. "Oh my God you are so hot." He stared at her body for a good five seconds and she punched him to the side. "Damn it you pervy dog!"

Aaron yawned and scratched his wolf ear and walked away and turned back. "Clair come with me now." She blushed and followed him to his bedroom he then gave him her a shirt and under clothing with pajamas. "Let's go to sleep ok, Master?" He wagged his tail at her with made her smiled and she agreed to sleep with him. She tucked herself in under the covers with him and then moved into his arm and cuddled him with her head on his chest and she felt his stomach to find to her surprise abs from him working out and a hard chest. "Aaron I… I… I!" Aaron grabbed her head and put his finger under her chin and kissed her then broke off the kiss. "I love you too. Ever since we were children I loved you and that hadn't changed since then but it grew for the longing of talking to you and being with you. Mostly I am glad they made you bite me and I am glad that our bond as master and slave brought us closer than ever." She blushed deeply and kissed him once more and sucked his blood really quickly. "We need to act more like a master and slave ok?" Aaron looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" She hesitated for a moment and smirked. "Evan was right I should punish you more often." She said seductively which made Aaron blush deeply. "I guess or you give me orders and I carry them out more often." She pouted "That's no fun but fine!" She repositioned herself on him and fell asleep. He looked at Clair and kissed her forehead.

"_Mom, and Dad I love you as much as I love Clair. And I can't be happier than I am when I am around her. Good night my dead family._"

**Ok so I am going to focus on my other fan fics for a while and get back to this and don't worry I will write and post quickly for this and the other fanifics. Please if you would like to have something else to read I have others you may love so check those out if you like. Another thing is I am changing the rating and I am terrible sorry the story is rushed but the love that these two share was deep as children and grew up still with that same love sooo yeah and Aaron will be having dyed blue hair in the later chapters. Until then thank you for reading these first three chapters and I swear I will try to make it less rushy. Notice: To get better updates if you have a android phone or iphone ( I don't know how this works with iphones) but hook up the email with the one you are using for the website and it will give you instant email so try that to read it.**


	4. A beach trip?

His master, Her slave Chapter 4: A beach trip?

**Hi this is the 4 chapter and I will be focusing on my elder scrolls if you please read that if you want I don't care this will be a great story like the elder scrolls I have. until I get down with the Fifth chapter. Or some other great guy's or girl's fanfiction.**

**In the morning at 5 o'clock**

Aaron woke up with such pain in the morning so he tried moving his tail and it started to hurt more than anything he had felt. "OUCH!" He looked back to find Clair holding his tail with a tight grip which hurt him like crazy due to her inhuman strength. He looked at with a painful look that faded away at the site of Clair's beautiful face in his eyes. "Damn it I wish I my tail would stick out. But at least my ears don't show so people don't see my four ears…" He looks around to see his room and his alarm was smashed most likely from Clair destroying it with her uncontrollable power. She looks up and opened her eyes so she can see him. "Hey there cutie what are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled "Hey there Clair how did you sleep?" He asked. "Good thanks to my big bad wolf being here to protect me." He chuckled and looked at her. "That's right baby." He grabbed her hips then vigorously kissed her. Her eyes opened widely from it and blushed deeply. "A-a-r-o-n s-t-o-p!" She tried to stop him from kissing her but he slipped his tongue inside her mouth which made her blush deeply. He moved his tongue fast inside her mouth and released her. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were mad with wanting and lust. "Aaron… you bastard…" "Shut up…" he held her and grabbed her head. "More… more…" she looked at him with a shock. "You are… its mating season isn't it?" he is changed into a crazed werewolf sex beast. He grabbed her and she blushed "No you damned slave. He looked at her with a confused face "Clair what happened to me just now what I just do?" he was confused and looked around. "Um is it mating season for wolves again?" She nodded. "Oh my god this isn't good this isn't good at all." He panicked at it and cursed the day he was in that.

He got up and walked away and changed into his school uniform then turned to Clair. "You better go and get changed it's a school day remember?" She is blushing from Aaron changing in front of her. "Come on now it is your turn too." He walked near her ripped her shirt off. "Change now or do I change you?" He licked her neck which earned him a punch to the gut. "I did it again didn't I?" he asked holding his gut. "Yes you perverted dog. Humph" She pouted and then got us from her bed. "I'm going to change. Do not follow me or I will give you a punishment of the life time." He looked shocked and freighted at his master. "YES MAM!" Aaron saluted his master. After sometime she came out with her school uniform and she smiled then they ate cereal. "Let's go to school." "Ok but remember there is a school trip to some beach and we can go in our own groups so stick with me slave." He looked at her and smirked evilly "I will do more." He stole a kiss from her and made her blush deeply.  
"Let's go now." He walked off leaving her blushing. "Let's go." He nudged his head towards the door. They left to the school and as they got there Aaron stopped. "Hey Clair what would happen if people found out that I am your slave then what will you do?" She grabbed his hair and pulled him to be his neck was sticking out. He blushed and she bit him then started to suck his blood and held him. "Stopped it people are going to see." Aaron said. He blushed deeply "Damn it Clair someone is going to see and everyone will know we are master and slave. Oh fuck it I love it when you do this." He held on to her for a little bit longer then stopped.

"Maybe we should go inside before we are late and miss that bus." He turned to the high school which was huge especially if you are trying to hide a vampire inside or vampires. "Yeah let's go but you better not get any thoughts about the girls or I will liquefy silver and dump it on your stupid perverted doggy head." She smiled at him and he was shocked at what his master would do to him. "Yes I swear I won't, hold on I need to put a hoody on the teeth marks are going to show and everyone will know what we been doing." He put on his hoody and walked behind Clair. People did the usual stare and asked to carry her backpack and pledge their undying love. Aaron was getting pissed and Clair felt his anger rise fast. He walked into his history class with her and the whole class was there turning in their permission slips to go to the beach. "Hey Clair do you have mine?" She looked at him and smiled "Of course silly I wouldn't go anywhere without my puppy. "Thank you Kitty." He walked and took a seat sitting down next to Evan while he was making out with his new girlfriend. "Dude really in the middle of class?" He stopped with saliva still falling down from his mouth and said "Well you have Clair and for all I know you two did it. I mean come on you took her virginity!" Aaron slapped his head. "We didn't have sex for the last time you asshole and you can't just have sex during this field trip." Evan looked at him and smirked "Like I care." The teacher walked over to Clair and asked for the forums which did she handed them in.

"Clair how about you stay with the teacher and his group ok?" She looked at him and walked to Aaron. "I will only go with Aaron." She grabbed hold of his sleeve and tugged it and held him. "He and I made a promise to stick by each other's side when we were little. So I am going with him and staying with Aaron." All the boys in the class glared at Aaron with hate "Umm hehe." He blushed and the teacher yelled "Let's go to the bus and remember do not bite any humans. New born vampires are not as strong against the sunlight as we are or evolved." He corrected himself. "YES FINALLY THE BEACH!" The class cheered except Aaron. The class walked out to the bus and took their seats and Aaron sat in the back and Clair followed.

**One hour after…**

"Hey Clair rest on my lap you are too sleepy." She looks at him with tired eyes and rest her head on his lap held his hand tightly. "Slave I command you to wake me once we arrived." He looked at her with deep care and said "Yes my master." He positioned himself to where he could lay her down on his chest then he dosed off into his sleep. He was dreaming of a battle where people were ripping other's throats out and he was in werewolf form then cried over Clair's dead body. He woke up in a panic to find everyone sleepy but the bus driver. Aaron looked around and wondered to the front after setting Clair down on the seat gently as possible. He reached the driver and sat behind him and asked "Hey how much longer till we get to our destination?" "Well kid not for another 2 hours." Aaron thanks him and walked to the back when he heard the driver say "Soon that dream may come true." He turned back and continued to Clair and kissed her forehead then sat himself on the side watching the road and lights outside while he messed with his wolf ears. Clair was still sleepy and everyone was asleep still so Aaron decided to play music and fall asleep again.

**2 hours later.**

Aaron woke up and yet again he was the first out of everyone mostly since they are nocturnal beings. "Clair wake up we are almost there." Aaron moved the black and red hair out of her eyes and she woke up but had her fangs out and quickly grabbed Aaron's head and shoulder then bit his neck then sucked his blood. "Clair- damn it people will see us. We got to stop now." Her eyes were starting to glow red and stop sucking his blood and stuck her teeth out then said. "I order you to shut the hell up I want your blood and I want you." She whispered in his ear and made him shiver "Please Clair don't do this I might" he stop right there and smiled then kissed her hard. She kissed back and stopped. "Aaron I am sorry let's stop." He gave into his instincts and grabbed her then licked her neck. "Come on we don't have to stop now who cares if everyone sees us." "No bad slave!" He snapped out of his little hypnotized face and looked around "Did anybody see what happened?" She shook her head to Aaron's thankfulness. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you fall into your instincts." He fell on her and smiled "Don't worry I get into that every once in a while anyway…" He just stared at her with a fading smile "What's wrong did I do something to upset you?" He looked at her with caring eyes and said something to make her cry a little "I wanted to hold you tightly and tell you what you mean to me but I couldn't talk to you because you were always… away from me and with your friends getting surrounded by men." She pouted "Well same thing is for me slave." He chuckled and looked away. "They are waking up maybe we should not talk or do anything to each other…" Clair stretched like her favorite animal which is a cat and Aaron being like a dog. "HEY CLAIR COME SIT WITH ME PLEASE!" a guy yelled out which caused Aaron to shake in anger just enough that caught Clair's attention. "NO I LIKE THIS SPOT!" she yelled back and Aaron calmed down. The guy stood up and walked to the back and sat in the seat in front of the two. "Sit right here then how about that?" "No thanks boy." She turned him down multiple times and he kept at it then Aaron hit him in the neck which made him fall asleep.

After sometime the bus reached a hotel and the students got down. "Alright students behave no biting and here will be your room cards!" the teacher gave the card to the students then directed them to their rooms but Aaron and Clair were separated. "Aaron!" she ran to him and grabbed his shoulder like a child. The students all watched Clair's reaction towards being separate from each other. "Aaron please don't go stay with me I don't want to be away from you please?" "Ok, Master" He said lightly. "NO I will not have you with Clair you stupid werewolf!" Aaron looked at the crowd and emerge a boy with a black t-shirt that had a pentagram on it and skinny jeans with pierced ears. "I'm going to be sleeping with Clair." Aaron growled deeply. "Damn you." Aaron growled "No way I'm letting you get near her asshole." "I am a vampire of the Crescent family. My name is Alan." Aaron looked at him and looked away and then started to say to him. "You look to weak to fight me, little vamp." Aaron grabbed Clair by her waist and made it clear to students that they were together. "I am hers and she is mine so why don't you back off." She blushed at the statement then Aaron stared at the teen vampire in front of him. "Let's meet up by the beach side and fight there." The teacher looked back at the two teen and yelled then grabbed the boy in front of them as he yelled at the teacher for dragging him off. "Amazing the teacher didn't hear that and ran off to the counter inside."

"Sorry Clair I couldn't stand him saying I couldn't be near you since he wanted you so I guess we are a couple because of it." He apologized to her. She hit him on the head because of it and smiled "It's fine Aaron I don't mind." She kept smiling. The girls squealed at what the two little affection towards each other were. "This is so adorable fighting over a beautiful girl like that so cute." They were amazed by what Aaron did to protect his master. "I guess." He looked down and grinned. "Better love story than twilight… damn humans." He angrily said. "Lets just go to our room ok so we can get some sleep… and I get some of your amazing blood and maybe more." Aaron nodded and paused. "Wait what!?" "Nothing boy just move to the room." Clair said and he did as commanded.

As they got to the room they were assigned Aaron put down his bags and was amazed by the room he was in. It had two beds and a flat screen T.V with a cable box. Then there was a closet with a iron and fancy clothes with a note saying "_Dinner is at 7 o'clock be there and dress in these clothes._" There were two female clothes and two male clothes incased the opposite gender was placed together. "Wow I like this place a lot" Clair looked around and jumped onto the bed and turned on the T.V. "Yeah I think it is great too." Aaron sat on the bed side.

"So Aaron are you going to fight him I mean Alan." Aaron turned around and repeated the name. "Alan I hate that name." He said and Clair smiled and jumped on his back. "Don't worry you still get to sleep with me." He looked at her and they blushed. They stared at each other then kissed quickly with a deep blush. "Yeah I know I have you and you have me, master." He smiled as did she. "Aaron get your swimming clothes on and lets go to the pool but first." She grabbed him and sucked his blood. "Yummy as ever!" She smiled. "Ok!" Aaron yelled and got dressed with a blue and gray shirt. "Why you have that?" She asked. "There is a jet ski and I am going to ride it."

Clair wore a black swim suit with white stripes He and she ran down and played in the pool. "Looked at you two, werewolf and vampire in the pool ever so lovingly." Clair blushed and pulled Aaron by his wolf ears and threw him out of the water and let him fly and scream through the air. "Shut up Christine!" Clair pouted with her mouth in a cute little pout. "Aww little Clair pouting because she fell in love with wolf boy over there that's funny. I think he looks hot too I should have been nicer to him but he is yours don't worry I won't try anything" She said quickly to escape Clair's anger. "You better stay away because I swear I will dump you in water if you touch my slave." She had a black aura that was darker than Aaron's wolf aura. "I won't trust me Clair this is your first love." She blushed and went down in the water to the point her nose was there for air.

"Hey Clair I am going to Jet Skis!" Aaron ran off to the Jet skis and rode them for 10 minutes then came back to find Clair playing with her friends but guys trying to hit on her. Aaron looked to his right and saw a stick to throw at the boys. "How the hell was that." The man said and turned around to show that he had blonde short hair with a crappy swimming trunks that looks stupid on him. "That would be… me." Aaron walked towards him and he was just a foot taller. "You little pip squeak." Aaron growled. "Yeah me and it is good being small because I can do this!" he kicked him straight in his nards and kneed him in the stomach and punched and throw him in the pool. "Aaron be careful they are just weaklings!" Clair worried over his animal instincts taking over. "Yeah, yeah." Aaron turned to the other guy who was also blonde and he was frightened by the power Aaron showed and ran off. "I didn't like them hitting on you so I did something." Aaron said to Clair and made her giggle. "It's fine baby I don't mind you doing things to protect me." She smiled that made Aaron blush deeply.

**After a full day of fun with the Jet Ski and pool it was dinner time.**

"Aaron come on let's go to the dinner room and have a lovely meal of snow crabs." She blushed and Aaron's ears rose up quickly "Yeah I am on my way and let's go!" he grabbed her and took her down to dinner and ate the snow crab. Then Alan tried to make a move on Clair and was knocked out by Aaron with one hit. "No one gets near my love." He said then he sat down in front of Clair and they talked. "Aaron lets go back upstairs." He looked confused "Why this is great food." He smiled and looked into her eyes which were mad with lust and the feeling that they shared from the bite on his neck. He bagged the food and took it to their room and put it in the mini frig they were giving. He looked at her and lustful and loving eyes.

**In Clair and Aaron's room.**

It was a unlighted room where there was only the full moon light illuminating the dark room. "Aaron let me have desert." He blushed and sat on the bed side. She bit his neck and he moaned then she grabbed his shoulders pulled herself onto his chest. "Clair~" He moaned her name and let her suck his blood till she was satisfied. She stopped sucking his blood and kissed him. They started to make out and Aaron's tongue was begging for entrance which she was glad to let him and they started to fight for dominance with their tongues. "Aaron." She moaned and he finally won on their little battle and kissed her harder and fell on the bed and continued the make out session. "Clair I love you." He kissed her and she replied "I do too slave now kiss me more." He did as his master told him to do. She licked his neck and he played with her breasts a little. "_How did we get like this?"_ he wondered but didn't care they just kept making out and he started to play with her body more and she felt his chest. They broke the kiss for air they desperately needed. "Aaron lets stopped what if we do something and I get pregnant?" He looked at her. "Ok master." He got under the covers and she did too and snuggle against him and told him she loved him forever and he responded with a kiss to her forehead. "I love you more."

"_Mom, Dad… I know I am a teenager but I can't help it I wanted her badly but if she isn't ready… then I will wait and when the time comes me and her will start a hybrid family." _He smiled and looked outside their window which was barely open giving the full moon light off. He bathed in the moon's lovely shine and fell asleep with Clair in his arms.

**This is a confusing chapter I know and I will be late with posting these other chapters. But in the mean time you got other great stories to read such as those other… "Good" twilight fanfics they have a ok romance but I think this will be better because there will be a big problem ahead. Anyway read my fanfics or others I don't care I make original idea stories for the elder scrolls if you like that with the werewolves in it that will be making a short appearance and another will be the pokémon one I am writing those are good if you like them. Anyway review and all that slender junk... sorry to much slender man this week. Bye for now!**


	5. A perfect date with a perfect end

A perfect date with a perfect end:

**Hi there I am going to make this a lemon chapter so be warned. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT well JUST DON'T READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE THIS SEXY SCENE!**

Aaron woke up to his beautiful girlfriend in his arm but still in the mating season for werewolves… still. "Hey Clair wake up." He said gently to his master. "Slave go get me juice now!" She barked the order at him and he did as he was told like he was possessed. "Hey Clair… lets go on a date today." She spit the juice out and hit Aaron in the head making his hair wet and he wolf ears perky. "Yes!" she yelled and hugged him tightly. "Come on lets go to the beach and relax there." He carried her and let her get dress and he too.

She walked out with a beautiful swimming suit that showed off her amazing body. "You look like a goddess." Aaron told her and picked her up by her butt and kissed her then lifted her up. "Give me your blood emo slave." She bit him and he moaned with a blush. He grabbed her and frenched kissed her then licked her neck which made her moan loud. "More!" She begged him and he complied with his finger going inside her through her swimsuit. She moans loudly and Aaron licked her neck then she grabbed his arm signaling him to stop. He blushed at what he just did to her. "I am sorry master." She hugged him and responded saying "It's fine I was asking for it too but I think we are going a little too far don't you think hun?" He blushed "Yeah I guess." He walked to the door and opened it for her and she walked out then he followed her down to the beach and were greeted by Christine, May, Evan with his girlfriend, and Angel. "Hey you two were where you? No wait you two had morning sex right?" Aaron kicked him into the ocean yelling shut up to him. "Damn kid." He said in an annoyed tone.

The beach had a lot of humans roaming around with the occasionally guys hitting on the girls and because of their beauty from the fact they are vampires and that makes them more beautiful. One of the boys came to Clair since she was the most beautiful out of all of them. "Hey babe we were just about to go drinking want to join maybe you would like to have your ass penetrated by me." The blonde beach boy was clearly drunk out of his mind. "No thank you I am with my boyfriend and I really don't like you." She said to him in a polite tone. Then he kept pressing on and annoying her "Come on baby lets go fuck your man we don't give a shit about him right?" Aaron grabbed the guy by the neck and turned to Clair "Permission do beat the shit out of this asshole?" Clair nodded "Go ahead hunny." Aaron started to beat the shit out of the guy and let him go. "There now get the fuck away." The guy ran away screaming that Aaron was inhuman. Aaron sat down next to Clair and held her tightly. He kissed her cheek then held her on his chest lying down on a towel. Clair bit Aaron's neck and sucked his blood for a minute and let the blood from his neck flow down. "Stop you could trigger your friends' bloodlust." He blushed deeply and kissed her while everyone watched them engage in their lovely kiss. "So freaking cute am I right these two are adorable!" yelled May. Aaron and Clair blushed and held hands. "You think so because I love being with him!" she said. "AAWWWW!" The three girls yelled. "Aaron you better count yourself one of the luckiest men alive!" yelled Angel. "I do I love Clair with everything I have to offer she is my life." He hugged her and she held his arm smiling.

It was soon dark and they didn't noticed till the sun went down and it was time for dinner again. Aaron carried Clair piggy back style to the hotel. "Come on hurry we be late already!" She said "We be late already." Aaron repeat her words "that made no sense." He continued to run until they reached the hotel. Once they reached it, it was time for dinner and they went down to eat. It was a nice dinner and Aaron and Clair talked a lot with each other and their friends. Some girls from their school trip which they seem to love Aaron's "fake ears" and hit on Aaron and got Clair extremely mad. She had about enough of the girl attention on Aaron. "Aaron you will get the most horrible punishment of a life time you damn slave." He turned to her "Clair honey I'm sorry!" She grabbed him by the wolf ears and dragged him to their room.

"Clair I am sorry! Please forgive me please I didn't even hit on her back just calm down." Aaron begged his master. "Shut up damn it." She yelled and he did as she commanded. "Now sit." She yelled at him loudly. "Yes master!" He sat down and she sat down on her bed. "What's wrong what happened to you all of the sudden?" He questioned her and she told her to give her blood. "Master here you can have it." She quickly shot at his neck and bit into his neck hard. "Ouch! Master this is much harder than normal." She bit deeper and made him have more pleasure than anything. "Master!" He fell down and she let the blood flow out then licked his neck. "Aaron more I want more!" She licked his neck clean of blood and kissed him. He drove his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her deeper. They moan and she ripped his shirt off and he the same to her. Their teenage hormones were on high from the start of the day and they kept rising through it all. They kept kissing each other and he toyed with her body and gave her pleasure. He got down on his knees and ripped her panties off reveling her vagina that was hairless. He started to lick her inside her vagina. "Oh more, Aaron!" She moaned her name as he pleased her more and kept doing it. He moved her breast around with his hand and played with her nipples then he stuck his tongue deep inside her. "OH GOD, AARON!" she screamed his name from his tongue deeply inside her. He laid her down and fingered her vagina fast and frenched her hard. He gave her air from the kiss then let her suck his blood. "More my master?" She blushed deeply and kissed him signaling yes. He took off his pants and showed his erection. She blushed deeply and he did too. He was pretty big and he was 6 inches and she blushed then got on her knees. "M-master! Wait I… you don't have to please me like this. He blushed deeply as she held his erection and wrapped her mouth on it then started to suck him. "Master please you don't have to." She kept on sucking him for 3 minutes longer and she stopped. "Master." He blushed deeper. "Slave I love you so much I want to be one with you." He blushed deeply at the statement she just made "I wanted to say that" he positioned himself to enter her and she blushed deeply. "Go do it I want you." She said and blushed and he entered her slowly and she cringed and started to whimper a little but he quickly kissed her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her and she nodded. He began to thrust into her causing some off her virgin blood to spill out of her vagina. He started to thrust faster and making her and him moan loudly. "More please!" He started to fuck her hard and held her sides she moaned his name loudly and he moaned as well. The both kept moaning and filling the room with it. She loved every signal thrust he gave her and he felt his climax coming fast from her. They continued for 10 minutes before she started to scream his name. "Aaron I am going to… I AM CUMMING!" she screamed his name loudly and he screamed her name out. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned loudly and he panicked "Clair I am going to cum inside you… your going to be pregnant if I do!" She blushed and smiled "I don't care I love you so much Aaron." He blushed and thrust in her a few more times and shoved his penis into her womb and came inside her as she came and moaned loudly. He held his place above her and laid next to her. "Aaron I love you and I'm glad my first time is with you." She held him tightly and he held her with care. "Me too but what happens if you get you know… Pregnant." He blushed at the last part of him being a dad. "I don't know we just will have to deal with it and mommy and daddy." He forgot that he her parents will kill him because of what just happened. "Oh yeah and if you are then I will be here with you through it all I swear." She looked at him and said "I order you to kiss me one more time." he looked at her and kissed her with so much passion. Once they broke the kiss he laid there next to her and let her suck his blood one last time. "Aaron I want you to fight Alan and kick his ass. I am your's and you are my slave you got that so that's why I order you to kick his ass." He smiled evilly "Got it my love!"

**Sorry I wanted to make a lemon so I made one I know early but still I just wanted to make one because I want to start the next chapter with more back up story and extra hints last chapter for a while because of school and my other fanfiction**


	6. Slave's sister and Master's secret

His master, Her slave: Chapter 6

**Ok so I been working on this story and others I have if you would be interested in them and I was thinking to much romance so where is the action so here is an action scene I will try hard to post but with school I am just trying my best on both story and school.**

Aaron woke up with his newly mated master vampire, Clair and he was happy about the events that took place last night but a bit shocked. She was still asleep so he had time to take a shower and clothed himself before she woke up from her sleep. He turned on the TV and watched it for a while till he heard a light knock on the door. He went to it hoping it wasn't another student wondering what the two did last night make so much noise even though their room is the last and on top of the final floor. He opened the door to see Evan with Angel, May, Christine, Lynda and Joy. Evan was the first to speak to his friend but with questions of what were the noises last night. Aaron stuttered but final confessed "We did it last night and-" he was kick in the face by Christine and Angel. "What the hell you damn fool!" Angel yelled at him as he recovered from the blow. "What did I do-" boom was all he heard as Christine jabbed him straight in the stomach to were the pain was greatly enough to make Clair feel it from the bond she and Aaron shared. Clair's eyes opened. She didn't move because she was naked from the "fun" last night. "You dumbass you know what happens if a werewolf and vampire mate!?" His eyes opened widely at Angel next statement. "The baby with be more powerful than anything and the werewolves will claim it and train it to kill the vampire race all but it's mother." Aaron was trembling slightly. "But I am not going to pregnant" said Clair as she held the covers above her breasts. "How do you now my Clair." Joy hugged her and glared at Aaron. "Because even if I am I will keep it away and I will raise it with Aaron to be a good boy and teach it to care for others." She said smoothly. "Clair… if that's what you want then you and Aaron should be the dad and you will be the mom and you two better take care of that baby and make sure you name us the aunts and uncle." She blushed at her being a "mom" and nodded telling them they will be. "Well that is enough for one day. Hey wolf you better take care of her and make sure she is safe!" He nodded "I will."

The group went down to the dining room to eat eggs with French toast. Aaron ran and got 6 plates of the meal because it was his favorite and it made him made. "I love this food!" He ate it and Clair ate food then felt extremely sick. "Hold on guys I will be right back!" she got up then felt a slight pain from what happened to her last night. "Clair wait." Angel with the other girls to ran with her to the restroom. Aaron and Evan where left there sitting looking at them running away to the restroom. "Dude she is so pregnant." Aaron spit out his apple juice and people looked at the two but mostly at Aaron since his ears were still out. "Evan what if you are right?" He looked to the left of him to see a girl staring at them. "Aaron do you know her?" Aaron looked to where Evan was staring at and it was a girl. She walked to Aaron and gave him a hug. She looked at him and smiled and Aaron looked at her. "Big brother I finally found you!" She yelled out and Evan was shocked. Evan looked at Aaron "Aaron your sister is freaking… HOT!"

**In the restroom**

Clair burst in the restroom and ran to one of the stalls then started to throw up. "Clair are you ok what's wrong are you hurt!?" Clair finished vomiting and held Angel's and May's hand "I am a little scared. I just I don't know I feel sick." She held onto her friends and left the bathroom. "Aaron I…" She looked at Aaron hugging a girl crying on her shoulder saying my little sister.

**Extremely short chapter but my charger broke for my laptop and now I don't have anything else to use for a charger till I buy one. I will write a long chapter and I swear I will make a lot of chapters and a lot of chapter for my Elder scrolls and pokémon.**


	7. Back home and sent away

His master, Her slave: Chapter 7

**I can't help but not do this story and I love the others just as much. On with this story and remember all my story are original and made up by me and me alone. I based the story on something because I don't know where else.**

Clair stared at a crying Aaron and the girl hugging him. "Aaron who is that girl!?" Clair asked and he looked at her then told her that she was his sister. She was held back because she needed to tell him that she threw up. She looked at Clair and gasp from her beauty. "Oh wow so you're the girl that my brother is in love with I saw you guys at the beach." She smiled and Aaron smiled too. He has a sister he never knew about and she was there right in his arms. "Big bro you have a beautiful girlfriend and she… well she is perfect even if she is our enemy and she is beautiful." Aaron blushed at his little sister's comment. "Thanks miss… we don't know your name." Clair smiled at her comment early and trying to be polite. "My name is Dawn." She walked and hugged Clair. Clair looked at her and saw that she was black haired like Aaron and a beautiful face and a normal teenage body with reddish with some blue in her eyes. She looked beautiful like Clair and she looked Like Aaron somewhat with the emoish hair and the black little wolf ears sticking out. "Let's go to the room to talk because we still are in the dinning room." Clair looked at Aaron and walked to him slowly then hugged him "Carry me please?" She asked him because of the pain with her lower body part so he carried her on his back as she blushed. "So Dawn why haven't you shown yourself to Aaron?" Evan asked looking at her ass. "Well first I am not going to marry anytime soon or I don't really want to marry without Aaron's consult because he is my brother so stop with the ass staring! And I just found him but didn't know how to approach my big brother." She looked at her brother and saw him and Clair looking at each other with so much love in their eyes. Dawn smiled and continued walking to the room then sat herself down. "Can I sleep brother I am feeling a little tired so good night." She jumped on the bed and covered herself in the blankets then let her head stick out with her ears.

She was like a little pup in a den and Clair sat next to her smiling. "She is just like you when you sleep you know that Aaron?" He blushed a little "What do you mean you look at me when I sleep?" little giggles came out from Clair but she stopped and just smiled. "I think you are late for that showdown and remember what I said you have to go and show Alan true pain." Aaron looked at her and smiled then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will be right back love." He ran downstairs towards the beach and he looked to the right to see Alan standing there.

"Yo Aaron there you are. I thought you chickened out and ran to Clair!" "No I didn't but at least I have her for myself." Alan showed his fangs. "I am going to have her and she will have my child." He smiled and Aaron was beginning to get covered with his teeth grew along with his nails. He became an inhuman formation with red eyes then he charged at Alan. "_Where the hell is the teacher and what is he doing?"_ He slashed the air where Alan stood and he dodged it. Alan jumped back then landed and jumped and punches Aaron in the stomach and made him cough but Aaron grabbed Alan by the head and slammed him to the ground and kicked his head into the ocean. "Come on fight more!" People began to chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Aaron looked around to see the people. "Aaron I am going to RIP OUT YOU'RE THROAT" Alan emerged from the ocean and stood upon the ocean then ran to him on the water and the two began to exchange fist to each other's body and a couple of kicks. People began to see blood fly through the air and with them around Aaron couldn't use his full power. "Ha you can't do shit you are nothing without your full form on." Aaron growled deeply and grabbed Alan and made his eyes open wide then shoved his face into the ground and stomped his head. "Go to hell and stay away from my wife!" he told him with a devilish tone. Aaron walked past the crowed and was sweating from the heat and fight. It was a sunny day and Aaron went to hotel and entered it. "I am surprised vampires evolved to stand the sunlight better." He went upstairs and into his room to see Clair asleep next to Dawn. "How cute." Evan was on the floor and the girls were on the second bed and were cuddled. Aaron stepped into the shower and started to clean his body. The door opened and he saw a figure from the blurry curtain it was Clair and she was undressing. Aaron blushed deeply and turned around and she opened to curtain then stepped in. Aaron blushed then turned to face her then she hugged him. "How did your fight go honey?"She kissed his cheek and he held her while blushing then kissed her gently. "How are you feeling I know you threw up because of your facial expression?" She held him tighter then started to wash his hair gently. They stared at each other and Aaron then kissed her. They both started to French kiss each other. Aaron being that he was 5:8 and she was 5:4 he picked her up so she can have be above him and places her on the wall. The two kept at it and they loved every second of it. He held her and licked her neck which made her moan then she bit his neck and started to suck his blood. "Clair let's stop before we actually do it and might make someone wake up and if it's my sister that would be a little bad." He chuckled and she giggled "You are right but I have to tell you that I threw up this morning and I don't know why but I just felt sick for a little bit. Aaron I heard from my aunt that she did the same right after she had sex that she threw up and found out she was pregnant… what if I am pregnant with a hybrid." She was shaken a little and Aaron hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare worry because I will be right there if you are let's hope you're not because we would be in trouble." He smiled and comforted her and finished their shower together. "Aaron." Aaron tuned to his master "Yes" she walked to him and kissed him deeply then said "I love you slave" "I love you to master." They got dressed and watched TV as everyone began to wake up then commented how cute Aaron and Clair were together.

**1 day later it was time to leave the beach and Aaron and Clair got on the bus.**

"Hey Aaron why did Dawn leave?" He looked back and told her "My sister is going to a werewolf pack back in Florida where she was before. She is part of a pack and the good thing is that there is more werewolves in the world and I am not the only one." He smiled and Clair commented saying "That's great and I am happy you met someone from your family now you wont be alone." He smiled and sat down on the bus. "Next stop home." He fell asleep along with Clair in his arms. They started to drive back to California.

**After the long trip the two went back to their house with a surprise to see who was there.**

The two walked in the house together and saw that Clair's parents were sitting on the couch. "Welcome back you two. How did the trip go?" said Clair's mother "Good mom it was awesome and how was yours?" Clair's mother stood up and smiled "It was wonderful but we have news to tell you." Clair and Aaron sat down then her father started to speak "Clair, Aaron we are sending you to a different school to experience a world of humans I know it is a sudden change but all vampires go through the human experience during high school the elder council had told us that you must go. Aaron I am sending you to look after Clair and since you are a werewolf you must go to school for a year with Clair at a private institute." Clair was shocked but understood she had to except it. "How long do we have before we have to go?" Clair's father looked at her. "You have 2 days. And the state you will go to is Texas… Don't ask why but that's where the council chose probably because the idiots were drawing papers to decide it but neither the less you and Aaron will go stay with family there." Aaron didn't know what to say but deep down he was happy he was going to go to a new school filled with humans and not vampires. Due to the fact that he was made fun of all his life by the vampires and Clair stood up for him sometimes. Clair got up and said she was going to pack up but Aaron was asked by Clair's father to stay.

Clair left the living room and Clair's father began to speak. "Aaron you have been apart of my family for 16 years now and I am proud to have you here but you must know that in some point other werewolves will come after you to bring you in their packs. Since you are an omega werewolf capable of protecting himself from a whole pack and the Alpha you will be hunted down. I want you to protect yourself but make sure no other human sees you or Clair's final form. The whole human race just thinks we are made up but if they see that then the whole world will go to hell thinking that we would try to take over. So for now on Aaron you are considered my son and will always be even though I have never told you that or this but welcome to the Valentine family." Aaron looked at him and said "Thank you and I promise I will protect Clair, the people of the world and even if a foolish human believes that I will kill them I will protect them as well." He stood up and hugged the two he considered now his new mother and father. He looked up and thought to himself "_Dante Valentine and Brook Valentine… two vampires are my new parents and my master is mine. That's awesome." _He walked to his room and packed his clothes.

"Dante you realize that he is more powerful than some of the elder vampires. He has to protect and make a good example for all monsters everywhere." Dante turned to his wife. "I know and he will." He chuckled then said again "Usual vampires would tell a wolf to stay away but I told him to protect my daughter… we are an odd bunch of vampires." Dante walked into his bedroom with his wife.

Aaron finished packing and smiled "Finally a new start and I can meet people and have real friends that won't say shit to me…" He felt his head and his wolf ears finally went away until next year. "_Mom, Dad I met my little sister and I am going to a new school… it looks like the world maybe good after all._"

**Ok back to the elder scrolls and I realize that this chapter may be confusing but I do my chapters fast so sorry I hope you like it and I am still debating if Clair should be pregers or not. Review to tell me what you think.**


	8. A little fun before they leave

His master, Her slave: Chapter 8 To a new school

Aaron was packing up his clothes for the move to his new school and Clair was ordering him around to do the chores she had to do and he was compelled to do it because their bond. He was wondering how the new school would be and in just one day his new life will began in the human world. Aaron ran to his room and grabbed his bags then took them to the front of the house. He heard Clair calling for him to start her shower and wash her. He started the shower and turned to see Clair undressing in front of him which made him blush deeply. "Clair do you have to undress when I am in here?" she smiled at him and then hope into the shower. "Aaron come on my parents are out so wash me hehe." She giggled and he did as she commanded first undresses then stepping in and started to wash her body but he blushing deeply at her beauty and that they were naked in the shower. At first they weren't really doing anything but talking and laughing at his jokes which were mainly about the school teachers and how they were stupid. They kept laughing then she asked him what his favorite colors were and what he would do if they were found out by the government. Soon the conversation ended and things began to feel awkward between them and they were blushing that they still were in the shower naked.

"Hey Aaron… kiss me." He blushed at her and did what she told him to do and kissed her with passion then she got on top of him. He blushed because they were in the shower and she was on top of him. They were starting to get in the mood with their hormones rising their make out session deepened into foreplay. He was teasing her with his finger and she mood loud and beg for more which he gave her more to moan and beg for. "Aaron ohhhhh more!" Aaron started to get hard from her moan and body so she started to stroke him slowly to tease him. He sucked on her nipples and then started to lick her making her moan loud. "Aaron mmmmm more I command you to please me!" Aaron did as she commanded and licked her pussy more and deeply then she stroked him extremely fast making him moan "Your moan is so adorable my emo slave." he fingered her fast making her pant hard "So is yours but we don't really act like a master and slave should being that I pleasure you." She smiled deviously at him "I know but you are a slave that must please his master whether its having fun like this or doing as I say so you don't ever say that again or I will make you have a punishment you wont forget." She stroke him fast and hard making him moan and begged to have her suck him. "Beg for me slave." She made him beg and licked her a lot making her cum. "Aaron I want you in me!" she moaned his name and he positioned her and went inside her making her moan loud and screamed his name.

Aaron started to thrust fast and moaned along with her and played her breasts which were perfect for her body. They keep going for a while and then they switched positions with her front against the wall and letting him thrust into her from behind making her moan extremely loud. "More I want more I want you to pound me harder!" she was becoming a little pervert while they did this which made Aaron want her more badly so he started to thrust into her hard and held her ass. "Clair I feel like…" he moaned and they both came and she moaned as she felt the water hit her skin and he panted hard then Aaron laid down with Clair on top and let the water hit their skin as the kissed. "I love you, Clair forever and always" Aaron held her stomach and she held his hand saying "I love you too my slave." He blushed and she did too while she let his cum flow out of her which made her blush in deep red. "Aaron… let's get out I don't know how long we been in here you know?" he was wondering how long they been in there so he got out cleaned his master and him then head to his room to get change.

They went to the living room to watch Netflix and some anime shows they loved then he decided to make dinner which happened to be French toast because it's his favorite breakfast food he thought he would have it in the night. They ate and soon it was already 11 o'clock so the two went to bed together.

**In the morning it had finally come to leave but something surprised Clair and Aaron.**

The morning was harsh for Clair and Aaron and it was crappy for them to wake up. They went to the door but found Evan waiting with several bags of his own and it was a silent moment before he began to talk saying "Before you ask I will answer your questions… Yes I am going to be attending your school and living with you at your uncles and aunts house then we all will live in the dorm rooms." "DORMS AWESOME THEY HAVE DORMS!" Aaron shouted in excitement loudly and Dante walked out of their home. "Damn it Aaron you can scream hahaha… well I want you guys to behave your selves especially you Aaron." Dante walked to his daughter and hugged her tightly "I love you my little Clair you better make sure Aaron is safe and not be stupid." She smiled and hugged her father. "Yes daddy." Then Dante patted Aaron and said "You better take good care of yourself and Clair I am leaving her in your care till you get back." Aaron nodded and shook Dante's hand and left in a limo with Evan and took off to their destination.

**Short I know but I am quickly updating the stories and I wanted a little lemon in this one and thinking that Clair should be pregnant or maybe not, I am not sure. Well I am going to make Clair have a little rival feud with a high school student at their new school and they will be fighting over Aaron. Anyways I hope you like this random story I know I keep saying think but I am trying to work on my elder scrolls but I can't help but try to get to ten chapters on this and the next two will be long I promise.**


	9. a new home

His master, Her slave: Chapter nine

Arrival to the new school… has been just evaded due to the weekend but what Aaron doesn't know is that his new school has the same type of beings at his old.

Aaron was looking at the sights with Evan while Clair felt hungry so they decided to stop and eat at a restaurant that Aaron fell in love with. The burgers were his favorite and the fact that his best friend owed him for saving his butt in a fight when they were little, it meant that he got to spend most of his rich friend's money. The restaurant owner and the people saw and watched how Aaron ate his food. People just stared at him and Clair was eating just as much but for an unknown reason. She never really ate like that ever it made Aaron feel a little concerned. Clair was eating double the amount she had ever eaten in her life, although she got full very quickly and held her stomach. Aaron on the other hand kept eating till he was full then he sat down and looked at the piles of bowls and plates that he had. He then realized how much he ate then stared at the people looking at him. The expression on their faces was just pure surprised at how much food the boy had taken into his body.

Aaron saw a local shop that was a hair dye so Aaron asked his best friend for money then he ran to the shop that was across a busy street, but Aaron had no trouble jumping from car to car in the city and reached the shop then went in. after thirty minutes Clair and Evan where talking about the new school and he was asking if she was pregnant and she looked at him and looked back down saying "I don't really know but I hope not." , then he freaked out saying she was pregnant and made her embarrassed about that. "Clair are you going to tell Aaron if it turns out you are pregnant I mean he wont leave I know that, but he maybe not know what to do or even say." She looked down thinking about it "I am not pregnant I haven't had any signs that I am, and he already told me what he would do and he said that he would protect me no matter what." Then Aaron came out with darkened blue tipped hair much like Clair's hair.

Aaron walked up to her and smiled asking "Do you like my new hair, Love?" She blushed then looked up at him and kissed his cheek saying yes. He looked at Evan and then he said "You look more emo than ever dude but I will admit it is badass." He started to laugh then they went to the limo to head to their school. "Hey dude why are we riding in a limo again?" "Because bro we will arrive at school in style, plus we will look like the most bad ass of all the students there." Aaron stared at his friend as they entered the limo while saying "The limo seems to attract attention that is not so good. People will begin to think we are movie stars and I will tell you… I hate movie stars they are snobby." He entered the limo and then they headed off and Clair laid on Aaron's lap as Aaron held her head and kissed her forehead.

"Aaron… I love you." "I love you too, my master." He whispered the last part in her ear and kissed her. "Guys get another hotel bed then you can do it." Evan pouted and fell asleep. Clair and Aaron watched the hour goes by and Clair and Aaron had a long talk and were kissing somewhat of the time and fell asleep. He let his hair cover his eyes even though his hair wasn't really that long enough to but more like Ichigo's from the show "Bleach" only he didn't have the spiked hair like Ichigo did and Aaron's hair covered a little bit of his eyes.

**After a 5 hour trip the three arrived at their new home.**

The limo had stop several times and Aaron, Clair, and Evan got snacks and meals on their way then they stepped out of the limo then looked out their new house for the 2 years they will be staying at. Evan yelled "A long time to get to where we are now and I will see you guys later I have a hotel I need to get to right now I am staying there for a long time!" Aaron and Clair took their bags then placed them down. "I will see you guys later at school ok peace out." Evan took off in his limo with a blood soda that he bought from a vampire mart and left off to his hotel. "Didn't he say that he was going to stay… must be a change of plans I figure. Clair looked at the house and saw it was a mansion with a view of the mountains behind it. "Wow your Uncle is stinking rich, my master." They walked towards the house and were welcomed by Clair's uncle and aunt. "Aunt Hayley and Uncle Gilbert how have you guys been… is it true you're pregnant!?" Clair squealed to them and her aunt showed her belly that was oversized and Clair placed her hand on her aunt stomach and felt a kick. "You're about to give birth in 2 more months aren't you aunty Hayley!?" She smiled and Aaron looked at her stomach. Clair's uncle was the best uncle of Clair's family. "Aaron can you please carry my stuff to my room please." Clair smiled at him and he ran to Clair's room which her uncle pointed out and told him he will be having dinner extremely soon. Aaron looked at the stair and saw that there were three flights of stairs surprisingly and the art on the stairs were amazing that were made of the tall tales of the people of the vampire and werewolves. The pictures were astonishing and also upsetting towards Aaron because it told the vampires reign over the werewolves because the werewolves swore that they shall not turned the humans into them but the vampires weren't as kind. They were outnumbered and killed off but left alive due to respected species live on.

"Damn vampires…" Aaron whispered to himself as he walked and placed his master's bags on a corner to the room then turned to find Clair standing at the door. "Clair is you feeling ok?" She closed the door and used a speed boost and tackled Aaron onto her bed. Which then she sunk in her teeth into his neck and made him gasp for air. "Clair oh God!" Aaron fell down then moaned from bit and so did Clair. "This feeling… Aaron I feel amazing and so is your blood I love you!" They both moaned loudly and then she stopped. "I missed your blood. Hehe look at that my little slave wolf has blood on his chest." He let the blood pour down from his neck on onto his chest and down, and then she licked the blood off to his stomach then kissed him. "Aaron I love you!" He kissed her gently. "I love you more!" Aaron bumped his head against hers. "Let's just get ready for school tomorrow we need too." She got off him and walked away to her closet.

Aaron looked at her and blushed "I love her so much." he whispered to himself then he got changed.

Clair ran and jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek. "You better behave tomorrow or I am going to really give you punishment!" He looked at her hesitating and debating if he should smile or have a shock face so he just did what he did best "Good night, Master!" he fell on the bed and covered himself in the covers with Clair and she smiled, and did the same.

**Sorry my laptop broke and everything is shitty for me now I wish I can type more words but my laptop is dying to fast I need to buy a new charger :( I hope the story is getting a little better**

**Please review I need someone to give me more ideas other than my main storyline**


	10. Piece of Aaron's past

His master her slave

**I know I have been late with this little story any who…**

It was an early morning for Aaron which he hated a lot especially since the sun wasn't even out. He looked to the side of his shoulder toward the window and saw the full moon light which gave him strength to move as if he were in a fight. The excitement he felt was great and energizing for his wolf nature, so he got out of his bed and looked at Clair's beautiful face then thought of little kittens playing with her hair which made him chuckle. She tossed herself towards Aaron's pillow and he kissed her forehead saying "I love you, Clair always have and always will no one else." she gave a quick yawn and held the pillow that Aaron was sleeping on.

"So beautiful…" He looked at the window and down onto the back yard and saw a man standing. He appeared to have dark skin with a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and black jeans along with glasses on his head and black shoes. The man was looking at Aaron with red eyes and cocked his head telling him to go down. Aaron felt nothing strange from him but a scent like his sister's… a werewolf. Aaron ran as fast and quietly as he could to the back yard to meet the man at least attempted to get out quietly which was hard since he bummed into vases and expensive antics barely catching the falling objects. "_Why the hell would they put this expensive crap in the middle of the stair hall!?" _Finally the door was insight and he busted out to find the man hold a silver sword in front of his face. Aaron was shocked and dodges the blade from jabbing him into the throat and shouted at the man. "What the hell you bastard!? You could have killed me your insane!" The man looked at him and spoke in a Jamaican accent "I should say you're insane who comes out to meet a man in the night without knowing him?" Aaron pouted "Whatever dude, who are you and what do you want!?" "I came to see you my boy. You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you man. Although that was when you were a winey baby ha-ha" Aaron stared in confusion "I never met you how do you know me?"

"I was a family friend of your mother and father and I am your god-father. I always looked out for you and I am the one who asked Clair's family to take you in when you had nowhere to go." Aaron stared at him remembering the time he was with Clair.

"_I promise to be by your side forever and ever." A young Aaron held his pinky with a young Clair as they made a promise. The two played in play ground with other kids but Clair had to stay in the shade since her vampire powers weren't strong enough to protect her from the sun rays. "Hey Aaron where do you stay at night? Because you don't have a mommy or daddy right Aaron?" Aaron looked at Clair and frowned "Well I stay anywhere I can sometimes in a box and sometimes in a tree house." Clair smiled and asked "Can you stay with me? My mom and dad want to know since you have no parents." Aaron look and her and nodded._

_Years later the two had stopped talking although they had helped each other in school the two didn't say much other than the usual "Hi…" or "Do you have money?" for each other. Even though the two hadn't shared a full conversation the two still loved and kept their promise to each other._

"It was you who talked to her parents and that's why she asked me that day." The man stared and him and nodded. "Go inside and don't speak of our conversation. And don't run after people in the middle of the night." He turned and Aaron asked his name and got a stare from the man's eyes. "I'm Isaac. And don't make that girl of yours get pregnant by you because the rest of the pack is searching for the last Omega… you and if she does get pregnant the rest of the werewolves will have the power to destroy all vampires." He turned to a silver wolf that made Aaron think of his sister's hair. "Wait who will be able to stop it!?" shouted Aaron terrified slightly from the warning. Isaac looked back in his power-wolf form "The parents." Then ran off after changing into a speed wolf which looked like a oversized wolf that teens are familiar too from "twilight".

"Crap its coooolldd." Looking at the moon made him feel good and Aaron turned to the house and went inside. "What is he planning? Damn it." Aaron walked into his room and laid down in his bed.

**Short yes I know but that's all I could get down before my battery is dead. ^^ I have four more plans for stories**


	11. New school!

His master her slave 11: New school same problem… more damn VAMPS!

**EPICLY LONG TIME SINCE I EVEN GOT TO TYPE IT! IM JUST GOING TO HIT IT OFF. It has been a long break if you can call it that but I am back with improvements in the story and how I can tell it although it is a long way from being what I truly want it to be but whatever short chapter again but be prepared for the future\(^.^)/**

In the morning Aaron awoke to the most beautiful girl hovering above him like an angel that she was to him. She touched her nose along with him and smiled to him that Aaron felt as if he was unworthy to breathe the air she breathed. "Good morning, my love did you sleep well?" She asked was her hair dangling onto his sides of the pillow. He stared into her eyes and was lost in her gazed to the point he was blushing madly. Her eyes were red and he had never noticed which made him slightly stupid but she would usually use her power to change her eye color since she hated her eyes. "Yeah I did sleep… good. _If you would call it that." _She looked at him still smiling at him as she thought about what to talk about; she licked his neck as a preparation to suck his blood in a "good" way so it won't be painful. "Are you hungry, Master? Would you like some of my blood, Love?" She was more than happy to have an early morning meal after a night of amazing sleep on her slave's chest which happened to be her favorite pillow of all time.

"You know what we have today, correct?" He moaned to her as the blood was being sucked from his veins and a bite that was nothing more than a gift of Clair. "Hmm?" moaned Clair clearly pleasured by the rarest blood in the world. "We have school today and it starts in an hour can we get dressed?" She rose up from the posed she had put herself into from sucking Aaron's great blood. She quickly jumped out and dance to closet. "You sure seem happy, why is that did something happen?" Aaron questioned as she put on a dress. "No, silly, today is our first day at a new school with humans it will be fun." She practically sung those words out since she wanted to go to a human school for a while giving that she was a vampire, she didn't really have much experience with humans. As she pranced around the room Aaron was putting on a school uniform and getting ready for his new school.

Clair ran down stairs like a little girl see her dad coming from his job. "Come on, Aaron it will be fun trust me. Who knows it may be the best school you ever will go to unlike the crappy vampire hell hole you blabber about." She was so cheerful not like it was weird or wrong to be but completely different than he had imagined. Clair's uncle was eating his morning meal as his wife made extra plates for Aaron and Clair. "Uncle Gilbert, what time is it?" Clair yelled as she sped through the kitchen for the food. "It's time to leave so eat it quickly… never mind" Clair had ate every bite of the food on the plate. It was omelet which was her aunt's specialty of course she knew a lot more food recopies she preferred to make that in the mornings.

"Hey I didn't even get some, why did you eat mine Clair." Aaron whimpered at the loss of his beloved food. "Oh relax I'm pretty sure that the cafeteria has breakfast so get the keys and go to the garage we got to go if you want to make it on time, and not be the idiots that arrive late." Clair giggled and Aaron ran to the garage hoping Uncle Gilbert was right about the cafeteria having its breakfast.

It had only been five minutes since the moment Aaron took a seat in the sports car Clair's uncle had used to drive them to school and he wished he could have used a bike. The man was an insane driver like always. He was pretty much choking on air… AIR who does that! "Damn it I am going to die and its without silver going through my body!" Clair held onto Aaron shaking from the g force that they had taken from the crazy fart Clair called an uncle. "Aaron I think we are going to DIE!" Clair was scared but who could blame her that man… no the undead man was a speed racer on a drug that made him lost all his senses or so it seemed to the two teens. "We're here." Gilbert looked back and saw the cowering teens "Come on I got to go to work soon and my boss will chew me out if I don't make it on time today. Oh man I can see the fire in his eyes well… get out!" The two obeyed and looked at the speeding car zoom away. "Your uncle is insane, Babe." She blushed at his little comment "Yeah but let's go to school shall we my lover?" He chuckled and walked with her to their new school.


	12. FIGHT!

His master her slave 12:part 2 New school same problem… more damn VAMPS!

**EPICLY LONG TIME SINCE I EVEN GOT TO TYPE IT! IM JUST GOING TO HIT IT OFF. It has been a long break if you can call it that but I am back with improvements in the story and how I can tell it although it is a long way from being what I truly want it to be but whatever short chapter again but be prepared for the future\(^.^)/**

When Aaron walked into the cafeteria the first thing he saw was Evan and Clair's friends, "I didn't realize that vampires were going to be here… did you know, babe?" Clair looked at him and frowned, "Not really I didn't expect that" she took a seat in the back along with Aaron but he had a odd feeling. Everyone was looking at his sexy girlfriend sitting down, it was upsetting to him since she is his so with his natural male reaction he wanted to make the claim she and him were together, he cupped her cheek making her look into his amazing eyes and kissed her quickly. The guys were making rude expressions toward Aaron's actions; he then wrapped an arm around his blushing vampire girlfriend. "Why did you do that, my love?" he made an angered facial expression towards the men "I didn't like the way they were looking at you so I just made the claim you were mine is that so bad now?" she giggled lightly "Not at all." She lifted her head to see her best friends coming in to hug her with their overpowered immortal strength that looked like it hurt like hell. She held them and since she was with the most beautiful girl humans have ever seen. Besides Clair since she is absolutely beautiful and taken by Aaron; the rest of the girls would be targeted by the guys.

"Hey you with the emo hair, can you tell me about that fine piece of ass over there in the middle." Aaron turned around to see a vampire and he was a player obviously from his douche-bag look he gestured his hand out to Aaron as he cocked his head to point out Clair "That red and black emo hair of hers is perfect I wouldn't mind doing that" he turned to look at Aaron and he didn't seem to happy of that saying of his. "Piss off that is my girl and she is pregnant with my baby." The guy looked at him and turned away thinking that it was true, but in reality Aaron made it up. "Tch I don't care I still rape her soon so watch her back till I get to it." Aaron growled deeply and his black mist was surrounding him. It seemed like he made a new friend that he can beat around. He looked around and found the group with jocks, nerds, weird people, stupid looking not that the jocks didn't fit that. He found the beautiful girl group which the girls were crowded around Clair along with some boys that were way out of her league. She finally pushed her way out of the crowed and into Aaron's arms and that is where everyone freak out that the hottest girl is his but without them knowing she was his mate for life already since they had sex at the hotel.

"Excuse me." Aaron looked down to see a curly haired boy tugging his pants. "Need something little one?"

"Yes… can I have money for lunch?" Aaron looked at him and gave him five dollars without saying another word. "Thank you sooooo much" "No problem kid." Aaron patted the little kid as he ran off. "What a sec why is there a kid here… he can't be a high-schooler that little kid is like 12!" He watched as the kid had a back pack on and he ran down to the entrance to meet a friend. "Well I guess my big brother has a kind heart, doesn't he. That awesome that you gave that little kid some money for lunch." Aaron nearly screamed as his little sister appeared behind him. "What the hell aren't you supposed to be in… what the fu-"  
"Dawn put a finger on Aaron's lips before he cursed "Relax, relax I go to a vampire school too you know. My family I'm living with has a female vampire that is my best friend so they enrolled me into it simple explanation. Oh by the way why don't you have a bag you do realize it is a high school and you do need one." He looked around "I think Clair and I forgot our bags at home how stupid of us." "Yeah stupid." Dawn said in sarcasm rolling her eyes. Aaron made a straight face at her and asked her "Why the hell did you dye your head silver!?" She looked at him oh you like it? I think it matches my eyes and looks good, but you mister have black and blue hair so what the hell… and its spiky too!" "Well excuse me for that crap!" The two fought about their hair like true brother and sister would do.

"Nice ass sweetie." Dawn got her butt spanked by a jock-like looking male with a muscle built tanned arm. Aaron couldn't hold back that anger he had saved up for the other asshole talking about his women. With his first Aaron made contact with the guy's face cause the force to push him into the wall. Luckily there were no teachers there at the moment but only students as they chanted fight!

**Little surprised… I have a new story please read it when it is posted it is called "Revelation: Unholy Apocalypse" it has vampires so don' worry!**


	13. Fight part 2

His master her slave 13: part 3 of fight First day and in trouble

**SO ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER AND I HATE IT SO LET ME EXPLAIN I HAVE BEEN ON THE MARCH FOR LIFE! I LOVE BABIES MY GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVE BEEN ON DATES AND I AM IN LOVE ANYWAY MY SCHOOL IS HARD WITH 16 TEST IN A FEW WEEKS. SO IM TYPING IT! IM JUST GOING TO HIT IT OFF. It has been a long break if you can call it that but I am back with improvements in the story and be prepared for the future\(^.^)/**

His fist was powerful against the Jock and the students had surrounded the area and Clair could only hear Aaron's voice yelling to his opponent. The man stood up and charge at him with fists ready in hands; he charge with zeal of anger towards the guy how just sent him flying into the wall. He took a swing and screamed "You little emo piece of shit!" he thought made contact but Aaron dodged it with super human speed as he prepared his strike to the gut of the jock. The Jock spit out some blood and looked at Aaron as his red eyes glowed through his black and blue hair fly in a perfect pose, he grabbed the Jock's arm and dodge another fist by spinning to the left and launch elbow into his face sending the asshole flying through the air hitting a table causing it to break apart. Silence filled the room as Aaron stared at the Jock trying to get to his feet as he tripped over pieces of the table, he held onto the wall for support to regain some stamina and strength "You think I will go down with that weak blow, hit me again I can just take them." Aaron smiled gently making girls squeal and blush telling him to fight like a real man. He charged in with another fist aiming for his face as Aaron easily dodged it, he caught hold of the Jock's arm and everyone stared at him as Aaron looked into the Jock's eyes. "Don't ever charge in with a attack like that, you ugly blonde piece of shit." He held onto his arm a little longer for that extra feel of pain to settle in and take effect, he let go of the arm allowing him to run away in pain.

Aaron stood as all were amazed by the fight that took place along with the victor. The students couldn't believe that the Jock lost to some skinny teen. Aaron looked back to his little sister and smiled stupidly at her, she did the same and everyone cheered for him and he was approached by a blonde girl with a ponytail in blue jeans and a greenish T-shirt. She was eating a lollipop and she popped it out of her mouth and she looked at Aaron for a while then said out loud making sure everyone heard "You're my new boyfriend!" Aaron looked at her and laughed for a while making things awkward for her "I have a girlfriend and she is over here" Aaron walked and hugged a blushing Clair. "That girl is yours? I am truly sorry but she is nothing compared to me and besides you beat up my boyfriend so that makes you my new one." Aaron let a sigh and walked off with Clair and his little sister before he was stopped by a teacher. The only thought running through his mind was "Oh shit…" the teacher asked simply "Did you beat up that young man?" Aaron stared "Kinda…" was his answer.

The teacher looked at him and nodded his head "Come with me to the principal's office we need to have a talk." Clair hugged Aaron and said "Don't say anything to get you kicked out baby." She let go and allowed Aaron to leave hands in pockets to the office building in the front.

**I have started 4 or 6 new stories and it's called "RED MOON" "SHADOWS OVER CAMELOT" AND MY CREEPYPASTA. Oh my glob I am writing another vampire story and a bleach and a adventure time I have so much plans and not enough time!**

**Chapter 14 preview: Aaron left his sister and Clair as they got their schedules for school. "Damn teachers, they pop in at the worst of times. Like now I mean come on that's stupid they other dude threw the first punch." He walked into the office and sat in the school's dean of discipline office. "To make matters worse that stupid lollipop girl wants me to be hers... I hope Clair doesn't rip someone to shreds." He thought to himself.**

**(Note previews are explanations how Aaron or any other character does in the middle of the chapters. I will be starting the chapter of in the location or somewhere that the preview leads off. It won't be for all of them.)**


End file.
